Nation's Child
by KayHawkGirl
Summary: Did anyone know that Nation's could get pregnant? Neither did they. Can their spouses, fiancee, lovers and enemies deal with fourteen hormonal Country's? Only one way to find out. Warning contains Mpreg and two regular pregnancies.
1. Chapter 1

Nation's Child

Chapter 1

" Ve~, Germany, do I have to?," Italy wined, sulking behind the German nation.

"Ja, Italy, You've been sick for weeks," Ludwig said, he hated seeing his "lover", as Italy calls them," looking so down. He put their black colored phone back on the charger, having just called the privet doctor for the Italian nation. All the personified countries have their own doctor, appointed by their government.

"Your doctor will be here within the hour," Sitting down on their dark green couch, Ludwig picked up his stack of paper work and pen from the coffee table. Since Feli had first gotten sick a couple of weeks ago, Ludwig hadn't gotten to finish a lot of his work, being to busy to take care of the sick nation.

He started reading the first page when he felt the couch dip beside him. "But, what if there's something really horrifyingly wrong with me, like some kind of disease that's going to kill me, I don't want to die," Feli jumped at Ludwig, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, successfully knocking the papers in Germany's lap to the floor.

Ludwig signed, rapping his left arm around Italy's torso and brought him onto his lap side-ways, with Italy's legs folded on his right side. He leaned forward to put the single piece of paper and pen on the glass top of the table, leaning back against the couch Germany said in a soothing voice, "It's okay Italy, you are a nation, your economy isn't bad and your not in any wars, you are not going to die," rubbing his left hand up and down the Italians back and his right hand holding Italy's left thigh.

"Ve~ promise?," Italy said, holding his head up from where it laid on his boyfriends chest, and looking into his sky blue eyes.

"Ja, I promise," Ludwig said, looking away from Italy's trusting amber eyes. Truth was he didn't know what was wrong with the one he loved. He had been watching the news every day, but Italy's economy stayed the same, and there was no conflict between his people, all the things that would make a nation sick. With all this going on Germany was almost positive Italy wasn't going to die, even if a country dissolves they will still stay alive, like Prussia, ancient Rome and many others, even their great-great-grand mother Pangaea was still alive, though she lives some where if the jungle, preferring the old way of living instead of big cities. The only know way to kill a nation is to destroy their land, making it completely uninhabitable.

Hearing the door bell ring, Ludwig sat Feli down on the couch and stood up, steeping over the pile of papers, making a mental note to clean them up later, and walked over to the door, leaving Italy to wipe the tears that were cascading down his face and looking over the back of the couch to see who was at the door.

Grasping the bronze door nob, Germany pulled the wooden door open and was meet by a young women that looked to be in her early twenties. She had dirty blonde hair in a pixie cut, with a black beanie hat, a slight tan, and big blue eyes.

"Ciao, I'm Doc. Tabithena, personal doctor to North and South Italy," She said sweetly, holding out her manicured hand. "Germany, but my human name is Ludwig," grasping her hand and giving it a firm shake.

Steeping inside she slipped off her black boots and set them by the door, leaving her in her white socks, and walked over to the couch where Italy was still sitting, Ludwig closed the door and followed behind her, sitting in the brown recliner.

"Feliciano, what seems to be the problem,"

"Ve~, It's horrible Tabithena, sometimes I feel great, like right now, but other times I feel really sick, so much that I throw up, please tell me I'm not going to die,"

"No, your not going to die, though that's really weird that your getting sick when nothing bad is happening in Italy, can you take your shirt off for me?," taking her stethoscope from around her neck to her ears as Feli unbuttoned his long-sleeved dress shirt, letting it fall behind him.

"Sit up straight for me," she ordered, putting the chest- piece to his slightly muscled chest. "Deep breath in,and out, and again," moving left and right, "okay, scoot up," placing it on his mildly tan back doing the same as before.

"He's also been sleep a lot more then he usually does," Ludwig added from beside the couch, when he had gotten up to pick up the papers scattered on the floor.

"I'm going to need to take a sample of your blood," taking a syringe out of a pocket of her white lab coat. "Do you have to?," Italy cried close too tears.

"Yes, but I'll be real quick, you can even lay down if you want, and Ludwig can hold your hand," she said standing up, giving Ludwig enough room to kneel beside Italy.

"But-" Italy started to protest when Germany cut him off, "No but's Italy this is the only way they can tell what's wrong," holding Feli right hand, guiding him to lay on his back.

During their conversation Doc. Tabithena had sterilized the needle and gotten a damp cotton ball ready. Swabbing the point just below the joint of Italy's right arm, she stuck the needle in the point she cleaned, hearing a whimper form Italy, and took the blood she need all in a couple of seconds.

"There,see, quick and easy," she said holding up the syringe and placing a little plastic cap over the needle and laying it on the table. "I have colored band aides and dinosaurs band aides, which one you want," holding up to different boxes.

"Ve~ dinosaurs," Tabithena sat the colored box down and took one out of the dinosaur box, peeling it open reveled a light green band aide with a dark purple cartoon dinosaur on it. She placed it where a small bead of blood was, running her thumbs over it lightly to make sure it stuck.

"I need to run out to my car and get the rest of my equipment, do you mind if I use your kitchen table?," Tabithena asked, gently putting the syringe back in her pocket.

"No, I don't mind, do you need any help carrying anything?," Ludwig said.

"No, there's not much, I'll be fine, grazie," reaching the door she slipped on she boots and headed outside.

Looking at the clock on the far wall Feli gasped, "It's almost dinner time, I'll make some pasta," getting up from the couch and almost skipping to the kitchen.

Ludwig sat down at the spot that Italy had just abandoned and got to work on finishing his paperwork.

Doc. Tabithena came back in a few minutes later, with a small box about the size of her hands put together, finger tip to finger tip, and with out her white lab coat. She was wearing a grey and black horizontally striped long-sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans, a sliver chain necklace, and small ear studs that looked like they had a blue police box on them. She walked into the kitchen where Feli was and put the box on the table in the center of the room.

Italy was over by the stove, only in his jeans, stirring the pasta. He was humming a tune that she realized was "Azzurro" by Adrinao Celentano.

Pulling out a chair, she sat down and got her equipment out and started singing along to his humming, " e allora io quasi quasi prendo il treno e vengo, vengo da te,"

Turning his head to see her Italy said, "I didn't know such a young donne would know 'Azzurro'," with a smile on his face.

"My dad loved Adrinao Celentano, so I grew up listening to all his songs," she said, squirting some of Italy's blood in a pet-re disk(I think that's what it's called), from the syringe.

Italy, still humming, turned off the stove and picked up the pot and bringing it over to the sink, grabbing a strainer, he emptied the pasta into it, letting the water drain. Dumping the noodles in a bowl, he sat it on the counter, and opened the cabinets looking for the olive oil.

Looking back over to Tabithena, she was holding a device that looked, to Italy, like a plastic box with a screen and a cone point at the bottom. She placed the cone tip in the pet-re dish that was holding his blood for a few seconds, the plastic box beeped and numbers flashed on the screen.

"Ve~ what's that for?,"

"Just checking for something," She answered, writing down the results on a blank sheet of paper.

Shrugging it off, Feli put the finished pasta on a huge plate and sat it down in the middle of the table.

"Germany, dinners ready," Italy called, already taking a seat.

"Right on time, I just finished the last of my paper work," Ludwig said, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat beside Italy and across from Tabithena.

"Would you care to stay for dinner, Doc. Tabithena," Ludwig asked.

"Sure if you don't mind, I haven't had homemade pasta in years,but first I need to tell you the results," Getting nods from both of them, she seen their hands intertwine under the table.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know I wasn't going to look for this at the beginning, but I noticed Italy had some of the same symptoms my older cousin had when she was pregnant with her first born," "Es tut uns leid!, but what does this have to do with Italy?," Germany asked.

"Basically, everything, once I remembered that I looked at Italy's hCG levels, it's over 25mlU/ml, which means, he's pregnant,"

Italy sat there eyes wide, a hand resting on his smooth stomach. Germany was about to open his mouth to say something, when she continued, " And yes Germany, I know males don't get pregnant, that is human males don't, even though you two look human, your DNA is completely different, I don't know a lot about this, since the journals the previous personal doctors of Italy left, never mentioned pregnancy, but when I get back to the office I'll check in storage to see if the journals Ancient Rome's doctors left has anything on it,"

Italy, having gotten over the shock, wrapped Germany in a massive hug, "Ve~ Geramny, this is great a little bambino of our own, I wounder if it's going to be a girl or boy, I can't wait to tell fratello, and grande fratello Spagna and france,"

"Ja Italy, it's great," Germany said uncertainly, but if Italy heard he didn't let on, keeping talking about baby clothes to buy and what color the nursery would be.

After Tabithena had cleared her equipment off the table and the plates had been filled with steaming pasta, she was about to take her first bite when her cell rang from her jean pocket.

"Spiacente! I'll be right right back," getting up from the table and walking into the hall, she left them to continue eating.

Taking out her Apple iPhone 5s, and looking at the screen she saw South Italy's picture come up with his number underneath.

Pressing the green answer button, she put her phone to her ear, "Ciao, this is Doc. Tabithena speaking how may I help you?,"

"I'm sick and I need a F***ing examine, why else would I call you," Yep, defiantly South Italy.

"Okay, Lovino I'll be there soon," she answered hanging up and walking back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, but I'll have to take a rain check on eating dinner with you guys, Lovino just called saying he was sick,"

"Eh! Fratello's sick, or maybe he's pregnant to, then our bambino's could grow up together," Italy said , worried at first, then cheerful at the end.

Laughing she said, "Maybe, only one way to find out, and Italy from what I could tell your around four weeks along, and I'll be by once a week to make sure everything is going smoothly, but don't hesitate to call if your feeling any burning pain," getting nods from both of them she continued, "I'll let myself out," picking up the box and heading out.

The rest of the dinner was filled with Italy talking about the baby and Germany nodding his head distractedly.

Doc. Tabithena pulled her bright red Jaguar F- Type into the drive way of the shared house of Spain and South Italy, beside Lovino's deep red Alfa Romeo 4C and Antonio's black Acura RLX. Turning the keys and cutting the engine, she dropped the keys in her lab coat pocket and grabbed the box of equipment she used back in Germany at Ludwig and Feli's house. Opening the door, her boots were meet with the crunch of gravel as she stood up, closing the door behind her she walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

Romano had just finished wash the dishes from their dinner when the door bell rang through out the house. Pulling the plug to let the water drain he heard Spain say "I'll get it," from his place in the living room, where he was lounging on the couch watching t.v.

Standing up from the plush red couch, Antonio strolled to the mahogany door, grasping the gold colored handle and swinging the door open he was meet neck to face with Doc. Tabithena, being taller then her.

"Hola, chica, what can I do for you?," Spain asked, green eyes sparkling.

"Ciao, I'm Doc. Tabithena, South Italy called saying he was sick,"

"Ah, si, please come in," stepping aside and closing the door behind her.

"You can leave your shoes on the mat," he told her, pointing to the lime green mat by the door.

Doing so, her sock clad feet padded on the hard wooden floor as she followed Toni to the living room.

"Lovi, Doc, Tabithena is here," Spain called out, sitting back down on the couch in front of the t.v that was playing a football game.

Tabithena sat down beside him, laying the box on the table that separated them from the flat screen.

They heard Lovino's voice before they saw him, walking down the hall "It's about f***ing time, I called you over an hour ago!," coming into the living room and sitting down on the other side of her.

"Sorry, but it takes time to fly from Germany to Spain,"

"Why the h*ll were you in the potato b***ard's country?,"

"Was Feli sick to?," Spain questioned.

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out she answered "If you must know Germany called me saying North Italy was sick,"

"So he is, I bet it's something the potato b***ard gave him,"

"Oh, lo terrible, poor Feli, though it's to be expected, Lovi and Feli always did get sick at the same time, being the same country,"

"No, Feli is not sick and I don't think you are either, Lovino,"

"If he's not sick then what the h*ll is wrong with him?,"

"I'll tell you later, but first I want to see if you have the some condition as he does,"

"You just said he wasn't f***ing sick,"

"He's not, and I will answer all your question at the end,"

"D**n it, no f***ing way, tell me what's wrong with him now," standing up quickly, face turning red.

"Lovi, calm down, she will tell us after she examines you, por favor sit back down," Toni said, standing up as well, being almost a head taller then Romano, trying to call his boyfriend down.

After a slight pause Lovino answered, "Chig, whatever," and sat back down, Toni doing the same.

"I need you to tell me the symptoms you've been having,"

"I can't f***ing hold anything down and I'm always f***ing tired, even more than I usually am,"

Same as his brother, as expected.

"How long has this been happening?,"

"D**n it, I don't know I haven't been keeping track,"

"I believe it's been about a month," Toni said, pointer finger resting on his chin and eyes looking up, thinking.

Four weeks, check.

"I'm going to need to take a sample of your blood," reaching in the box and pulling out the syringe.

After drawing his blood, with minimal argument from South Italy, Doc. Tabithena did the same that she did to North Italy's blood sample, checking Lovino's hCG levels.

Once the device beeped and numbers appeared on the screen, confirming Tabithena's suspicion.

Packing everything up she told them, " South Italy does have the same condition as his brother, he's pregnant,"

"Mi scusi, idiota, I'm male I can't get pregnant!,"

After explaining everything to them that she explained to Feli and Ludwig, she was out the door and driving to the airport back to Italy, to eat, take a nice long hot shower and a long nap, deciding to look through the older journals tomorrow.

"A bebe, Lovi, this is wonderful," Spain said, throwing his arms around his lover from their places on the couch.

"Oh yeah, I get to carry your spawn around for nine months, yip f***ing yea," Romamo sarcastically said, but for once not throwing Spain off him, a hand unconsciously resting on his lower abdomen.

**So first Hetalia and Mpreg fic, decided to try something new. This is the most I've ever wrote for one chapter. Please tell me what you think and if you think I didn't get the nations personality's right. In till next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh, bloody hell," a British voice was heard from his place on his bathroom floor, kneeling in front of the toilet, having just finished throwing up his breakfast.

After flushing the toilet, he stood up and walked over to the sink, turning on the cold water and rolling up the sleeves of his white button up dress shirt, he washed his face and hands.

Turning off the water and looking in the mirror the small British man saw his reflection, a face much paler then his own with cold water droplets racing down his face, dull instead of bright forest green eyes, tired looking from their person being sick on and off for the last five weeks, and shaggy blonde hair even more messy then usual.

Looking away from the reflective glass, England walked out of the bathroom, flipping off the lights as he went, rolling down his cotton sleeves.

Picking up his dark green jacket from it's place on the blue comforter of his bed, slipping his left arm in then his right, buttoning it up and straitening his black tie. The British country had been getting dressed when his morning spell overcame him, leaving him to abandon the task and bolt to the restroom.

Buckling the brown belt and pulling on his boots, stuffing the ends of his pants into them, he stood up, grabbed his car keys and headed outside.

Lucky for him the World Meeting was being held in London, England this time so he didn't have far to travel.

Turning his car off and slipping the keys in his pocket, he opened the door and stepping out closed it behind him, and walked up the stairs of the building that was holding the meeting. Stopping at the large white doors he could already hear the loud chatter of the other Nations. Opening the door, he was meet with the noise of the countries sitting or standing around the room, conversing.

Strolling over to the long rectangular table, he took a seat at the end next to where he's boyfriend was sitting. The man in question was stuffing his face with a pile of hamburgers that lay in front of him, crumbs clinging around his mouth, bomber jacket and black gloves.

"Mey Mmmlmg, mhat tomm mom sm monm," America tried to say with his mouth full of food.

"You git, I can't understand you, swallow your food before you speak,"

Half eaten hamburger in hand Alfred swallowed, "I said Hey England, what took you so long,"

Sighing England replied "I got sick this morning,"

"Again, that's like the fifth time this week," sitting down the half hamburger, eyes full of worry for his British lover.

"I'm fine America, it's probably just a stomach bug,"

"That's what you said over a month ago,"

"Stop worrying so much, I'll be fine," Arthur answered, as the sent of America's hamburgers reached his nose.

The warm greasy smell would usually turn his stomach, today it had his mouth watering.

"A-America, could I have one of those," England asked, pointing to the pile, when the temptation got to much. He didn't know why, he just knew he had to get his hands on one of those burgers.

Eyes wide America answered, " Um, sure," handing the Brit a burger. Alfred was confused to sat the least, Arthur was always complaining about how fat America's food would make him, even if he knew Alfred himself wasn't fat in any way, and now there England was stuffing his face with a hamburger like it was his last meal.

Before he could question the British man Germany started the meeting, making everyone who was standing sit down.

"I have called this meeting today to talk about a very important matter that has come up that could very well effect everyone here," Germany started out, effectively capturing all the Nation's attention for once. Looking around and meeting every countries eyes, increasing the gravity of the situation, he continued.

"This week it has come to my attention that us countries have the ability to get pregnant, whether your male or female," stopping when a hand flew up, "Ja, Poland,"

"How do you like know this, are you like pregnant?," Poland asked in his valley girl accent. This had caused different reactions from the neighboring nations, from shock to discuss, some were shown on their faces, while some had enough control to hide it.

"Nein, I'm not pregnant-,"

"I am!," Italy interrupted his lover bambino," patting his flat stomach affectionately, humming a nameless tune, oblivious to the bewildered stares on him and Ludwig sweat dropping.

"You idiota, you don't go f**king yelling something like that out,"

"Ve~, but it's a happy day fratello, everyone should know we are both going to have a bambino,"

That one sentence caused an explosion of noise, nations talking amongst themselves, not noticing the English nation that had gone deathly white, or the rain that started to patter on the rooftop.

"D**n it, you f**king idiota, what did I just tell you!," Lovino went into a string a curses towards his brother.

"You need to calm down Lovi, stress isn't good for the bebe," Spain tried to sooth the Southern Italian , handing him a tomato.

"Oh, the Italian brother's are pregnant at the same time, how romantic, non?," France swooned, "Canada, amour, let's have our own little bundle of joy," "Eh!,"

"Does this mean that the awesome me is going to be an Onkel?," Prussia asked, throwing his arm around his brother, " I got to say, I didn't think you had it in ya!, Keskeskes,"

Feeling a head ache coming on Germany sighed and answered, "Ja Bruder, any child of mine will be your niece of nephew," choosing to ignore the last part of his brother comment.

"Sweet, any niece or nephew of mine is going to be awesome, not as awesome as me, but still pretty awesome,"

At the other end of the table Alfred was getting worried for his boyfriend, " England, you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost," he tried to joke off.

Britain didn't answer, starring straight ahead at the blank beige wall, eyes wide.

All the signs were there, why didn't he notice before, because he's a guy, the reason part of his brain tried to defend himself, guys don't get pregnant, it's not biologically possible, or it's not suppose to be.

It suddenly made sense, over a month of throwing up, his heightened sense of smell, the food cravings, but he couldn't be, could he? If the Italian brother's were, why not him?

England could feel the bile rising up the back of his throat, he put and hand over his mouth and ran out of the room.

"England!," America called after out, getting up to go after him.

" 'merica, don't you see what's going on?," France asked, catching the younger notion's arm.

"What are you talking about?," blue eyes still trailing after England.

"England has been sick for over a month now and we just found out that nations of both gender can get pregnant,"

"So what!," Alfred was getting frustrated now, all he wanted to do was go see if his boyfriend okay and the french b**tered wasn't letting him.

Rolling his equally blue eyes France decided to enlighten the American.

"He's, how would your people say, knocked up," this only got a confused expression from Alfred.

Sighing France pressed, " He has a bun in the over, a pea in a pod, expecting, with child," seeing no recognition in Alfred's eyes France said, "He's pregnant!,"

It took a minute, but it finally clicked in America's head what France was saying, " England's pregnant?," getting a head shake from the french nation, " With my child?," Alfred asked.

"Considering you are he's boyfriend, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet,"

It only took a second for the information to process this time and he was off running after Arthur, France letting him go.

"Ah, young Amour, so cute," France said, before going to look for his Canadian lover that always seemed to keep disappearing.

Feeling like he had suffered enough of a headache Germany decided to silence the room, smashing his hands, palm first, on the table he yelled, "WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!," making the room go deathly quite as everyone froze and took their seats again, minus the two that ran out.

"I know it isn't a common topic, but if anyone has any information on nation pregnancies, please speak up now,"

It was quite for a while, each nation looking from one nation to another, Germany was about ready to end the meeting when a hand slowly made it's way up.

"China," Germany said, giving him permission to speak.

"While I've never seen one, as long as I've lived, I've heard of it back in the day aru~, when all the land had not been found.

"Who had you heard about?," Germany asked. If someone had gone threw this before, maybe they could help them.

By this time England and America had returned, taking there seats, one of England's hands holding America's and the other resting on his lower abdomen.

"The last I heard was centuries ago aru~, the only one with two male was Ancient Rome and Germania having Prussia and Holy Roman Empire, then Ancient Rome and Ancient Gual having Italy 1, N. and S. Iatly's mother,"

"Madre~!,"

"Rome fathering Greece and Egypt with Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt, then Spain with Ancient Liberia, and Ancient Britain mothering all her sons and daughter aru~, I'm sure there all in my records, I'll go through them later, though like I said that was when there was still land to be found aru~,"

That disappointed a lot of them Germania and the Ancients haven't been seen in years, though they sometimes pop up every now and then, they always disappear without a trace, not even N. and S. Italy's mom is anywhere to be seen.

"England, if you can, will you ask your brother's and sister if they remember anything about you mother's pregnancy?,"

"Of course,"

"Bruder, do you remember anything about Germania's pregnancy with Holy Roman Empire or me?"

Hesitating slightly Prussia answered "No, I wasn't around Germania that much, I wasn't even there for the birth, of either of you," he added the last part quickly, "to busy being trained by the Teutonic Knights,"

Germany nodded his head as Austria asked the question no one wanted to hear, " Since there is no more land to be claimed, will the children be born human?," as everyone stilled.

The thought of any of their children being born human was a horrid thought. All of them loved their people, sure, but they had such short lifespans, not even living to a hundred. It was just a simple harsh fact of reality, and the main reason they don't form close bonds with their people, not even the ones that run their countries, they had all learned long ago that it just ends in heart break and sadness.

Feeling the sudden drop of emotion in the atmosphere, Austria pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and said quietly as to not disturb the silence that hung in the air, "I'm sorry, I know it's not a question anyone wanted to ask, but we must acknowledge that it could be a reality in our coming future,"

"No, your right Austria," Germany said in a gruff voice, no doubt remembering the ones he lost before he learned to not form individual bonds with humans, why he didn't have any friends before Italy, not in a long time.

Coughing into his hand to clear his voice, Germany turned to China and asked, "If they are not born human, do you have any idea what they could be?,"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in then letting it out, swallowing thickly he answered, " If they are not born human, the only thing I could think of is that they would be born as the mothering Nation's capital, if the mother has no capital, then his or her's largest state/City Aru~," collective sighs of relief were let out from multiple nations when they heard that.

Letting out a sigh of his own Germany said, " If no one has any other business, that finishes the meeting.


End file.
